1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape feeder which pitch feeds a carrier tape in which components are stored, and to a component mounting device in which the tape feeder is disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape feeder is known as a supply device of components in a component mounting device. The tape feeder supplies an electronic component to a component suction position of a mounting head by pitch feeding a carrier tape holding the electronic component. In the related art, tape splicing in which a following new carrier tape (a following tape) is connected to a tail portion of a leading mounted carrier tape (a leading tape) is used as a method of continuing component supply without stopping a mounting operation in the tape feeder. In this tape splicing system, it is necessary for an operator to tackle troublesome tape splicing work every time the tape is replaced, and there is a demand to reduce this workload. Therefore, a tape feeder of a system in which a following tape is set in the tape feeder without performing the tape splicing work is used as a new tape replacement system. The technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-211169.
In the related art illustrated in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-211169, a component feed drive section configured to drive a sprocket using a drive motor is disposed at each of a tape insertion section and a pickup section, and the leading tape and the following tape are caused to move separately, the tape insertion section being provided on a rear end portion of the tape feeder and the pickup section feeding the carrier tape to a component pickup position. In this case, the tape supply is performed without splicing the leading tape and the following tape.